Wings
by The Rwby Turtle
Summary: Winter Monty and her sister, Nancy, are on a mission: Graduate Beacon. Izzy and Gabby seem like friends at first, but they're on a real mission: find Mia Verta and hand her over to the boss. When they find out Winter has much needed information, Gabby will go lengths to find her, even though Izzy can't bring herself to hurt a teammate.


My name is Winter Monty. I'm fifteen years old. I just graduated Signal, and now I'm entering Beacon. I'm o nervous, but I know my sister, Nancy will help me. I'm only 15, and my sister's seventeen, but we're both in the same grade. Oh my gosh, I am so nervous for my first day of Beacon. Wish me luck!

* * *

I've met some new friends at Beacon, and then some, other people. There was this one really outgoing girl trying to get her friend, maybe her sister, to make more friends. I like the friend, Ruby, I think it was, but the first girl, Yang, was slightly annoying. Then I met this 'popular' type girl, but she was pretty nice, too. I think her name was Weiss. Then I saw another girl, I think her name was Blake or something, but she was pretty shy. I saw two other people, the girl was really excited or something, and the boy seemed slightly annoyed and kind of shy. Then I remember Pyrrha from Signal. Just if you don't know, she was the highest in class. We were pretty good friends, and I was really hoping she would be on my team. Then there was this new kid, Jaune. Not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. Then there were four boys, probably the bully-ish type. I remember seeing another gir. She was really, really shy. The main thing I remember about her is she had this really thick, black combat was cool, but I couldn't even make eye contact. Then finally, there was on more girl. She was very similar to the really shy girl, but she acted like she betted on how long she could go without talking. She kept smiling at people, but when she saw me, her smile vanished. It was weird. She frowned, shrugged and looked at me appologeticly. Then she walked away. She was freaky.

* * *

Today is the day where we find out our teams. The headmaster just finished telling us about, find the forest temple, grab a relic, and get back to the top of the cliff,and the first person we make eye contact with is our partner, and we'll figure out full teams later. They launch everyone into a valley, and we have to figure out our own landing strategy. After I was launched,I slid off my dark purple combat jacket, did a few flips and spread my arms out to the side, after I made sure no one saw me. I'm a fauness. I have light pink angel wings that lay folded on my back, hidden by my jacket. I glided over the forest until I saw the forest temple. I folded my wings and free-fell through the air, putting my jacket back on as I fell. When I hit the ground, I instantly rolled to stop the impact. I jogged over to the temple, deciding it might be easy if I could have other people walking up to me. When i walked into the clearing, I saw the girl with the jacket, sitting on the broken walls of the temple, staring right at me. I froze, but then kept walking toward her. I jumped up onto the wall next to her. I looked at her. She was still looking at me. She instantly looked away. I heard her mumble a quiet, "Sorry."

I smiled apologeticly at her.

"It's fine. I'm assuming we're teammates?"

She mumbled out, "Yeah."

I said, "It's weird, how we're 'gonna be together for a while and I still don't know your name. I'm Winter."

She smiled softly. "I'm Izzy." I heard a rustle in the bushes. I perked my head up when I heard voices. When i saw the people emerge, I hopped down from the wall.

"Nancy!"

"Winter! Sorry we aren't teammates, I couldn't find you."

"Oh, come on, Nancy, it's find. I'm teammates with Izzy."

Oh, that's cool. I found Gabby." I looked over at the wall where Izzy was sitting, but she wasn't there. She was standing next to Nancy's teammate. I froze. It was the mysterious girl. She and Izzy were chatting together like sisters. I relaxed. I looked back at Nancy.

"We need to grab relics and get back to the cliff before something bad happens." I shot a glance at Izzy, but she was already grabbing two identical relics, which were chess peices. She handed one to Gabby and nodded. Izzy looked at us all.

"Hope we're all on the same team." And we were off. We ran through the forest, Izzy and me behind Gabby and Nancy. Izzy was staring straight ahead, as if she wanted to say something, but didn't want to. I glanced at her and spit it out.

"Just say it." Izzy looked me in the eye.

"I saw you," she blurted out, "I saw you gliding in the sky. I know you're a fauness." I looked at her. She looked guilty. I just shrugged.

"Its fine. I knew someone would find out eventually. I'm just glad it was one of my teammates." I was calm on the outside, even though I was killing myself inside for being so careless. I guess it finally showed, be cause Izzy stopped me for a moment.

"You say it's fine, but I know it's really not. But since I know your secret, I'll show you mine. There isn't a person alive that knows." I started to object, but she had already taken off of her jacket. And underneath her jacket, folded on her back, was a pair of black angel wings, identical to mine, beside color. I looked up at her, about to apologize, when she stopped me.

"Don't apologize. It feels good to let some one know. It's hard, keeping such a big secret. Do you want to fly to the cliff? We could fly up high so no one coould see us." I smiled.

"Yea, I'd love to." I pressed a button inside my pocket that made the back of my jacket become like a hologram, so I could unfold my wings. Izzy held her jacket and pressed a button on the sleeve, causing the whole jacket to become as small as a phone, which she slid into her pocket. I lifted my wings and started to flap, but then stopped.

"You go first. I make strong winds when I lift off. " Izzy smiled and shrugged, making some gentle flaps before jumping into the air, letting the wind carry her up, so she could circle above, waiting for me. I flapped one or twice. I haven't lifted off in a while. I made on strong flap and I was lifted high into the sky. I leaned forward and spread my wings, soaring over the trees, generally close to Izzy, but not dangerously. We soared up to the top of the cliff. We landed and looked down over the edge. I saw Nancy using her jumping ability to jump from ledge to ledge until she got to the top. Gabby followed behind, using a multi-perpose grappling hook. Nancy looked at us funny.

"How did you get to the top so fast?"

I answered with little hesitance. "We hitched a ride from a Nevermore (a Grimm bird)."

I heard Gabby speak for the first time. "And now we wait."

* * *

And during that time, I saw Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Pyrrha, and the two other people (whom I forget their names ) have this big fight with a Death Stalker (a Grimm Crab) and a Nevermore. That was awesome. I saw the four other boys too. Gosh,they all took a long time. We'll be heading off to the teamming ceremony soon. I think I know who I'm with!

* * *

I'm at the teams ceremony. It's obvious that Izzy and I are teamed with Gabby and Nancy. We recieved the same chess peices. Ozpin called us up.

"Winter Monty, Isabelle Donavyn, Nancy Monty and Gabrielle Taunty, you all received to black knight peices. from now on, you will work together as team WING." It just occured to me the irony of our teamname, and I glanced over to Izzy. As always, shes looking right back. She just smiled and shrugged. As we walked back to our new dorm room, I finally felt at home. I froze for a moment, and I guess I turned pale, too, because Izzy gabbed my arm. I looked back at her ready eyes. I guess I returned to normal, be cause she let go. As she opened her mouth, bvut I inturupted.

"It's nothing. Just thinking... about... I'll tell you later. Right now, I just need to go to bed."


End file.
